1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquarium liners and in particular to decorative liners for insertion in an aquarium to eliminate the use of sand and gravel as well as other materials and to provide a decorative underwater scene that conceals aquarium accessories such as circulating conduits, aeration conduits, and illumination or other accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents have disclosed aquarium accessories for enhancing the appearance of the aquarium. Many of these prior art patents deal with the bottom portion of the aquarium. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,454, Willinger et al, discloses a rock and gravel bed simulation for aquariums that incorporates a blank with an upper surface having a roughened texture that fits over the bottom wall of an aquarium and which therefore may be used instead of rock, sand, or gravel beds. Other prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,204, Szilagyi, disclose an illuminated aquarium where the bottom wall of the aquarium is illuminated by a pair of lights and a translucent or light impervious bottom is placed over the base of the aquarium so as to yield a pleasing appearance to the aquarium. These patents do not disclose or suggest unitary decorative liners for aquariums that eliminate the need for sand, gravel and rocks as well as concealing aquarium accessories such as circulation and aeration conduits, heaters, and illumination accessories.
Other prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 475,404, Lochmann; 1,777,944, Trovato; 1,991,683, Kelly; 1,974,068, Greensaft: 3,119,371, Zuckerman; 3,121,417, Goldman et al; and 3,763,997, Willinger et al disclose backdrops of various types for aquariums so as to give the aquarium a more aesthetic, natural appearance. However, none of these prior art patents disclose a backdrop which is mounted within the aquarium and which conceals the aquarium water circulating conduits connected to pump and filter assemblies. Furthermore, an aquarium backdrop commercially sold by Marineland Products, of Los Angeles, California, may conceivably conceal circulating conduits, but it is to be solely used with a gravel base. The present invention not only conceals the conduits and the heater, but allows their unhampered operation while eliminating the use of a gravel base. An alternate version of the backdrop of the present invention provides a recess for a box-type water filter. This backdrop may be used without the bottom liner if only a decorative backdrop is desired.
The present invention teaches a unitary aquarium liner incorporating a bottom wall and a diorama backdrop which are integrally connected to form a unitary structure that has a pleasing aesthetic appearance as well as concealing aquarium water circulating conduits which are commonly used in aquariums as well as other aquarium accessories. This liner not only eliminates the need for sand and gravel beds normally used in aquariums, but also conceals conduits extending within the aquarium which are used for a connection to pumps and filter assemblies as well as to conceal any lighting accessories employed in any area of the aquarium.